Lee and the Tatzelwurm
This article features the relationship between Lee Ping and The Red Tatzelwurm Overview In the early episodes the Tazelwurm appeared to be nothing more than a vicious, carnivorous predator. It was often seen attacking students, including Lee, and apparently trying to eat them. However, this was intended mainly to serve as a means to scare them. In reality, the Tazelwurm is highly intelligent, at least comparable to a human level intelligence. Further, he has proven himself a valuable ally to Lee, providing him with vital information about The Prank and saving him from getting caught on several occasions. Episodes Showing a Conflict *''Blitzkrieg Bop'd'' - The Red Tatzelwurm attacked Lee while he was in the air-vents and though Lee was able to blind the creature. It was implied, at the time, that the Tatzelwurm would have killed Lee, although his true motives aren't known. *''The Theme Team'' - When Lee brought Vice Principal Victoria into the underground lab in hopes of recruiting her in his fight against Radcircles, the Tatzelwurm attacked her until being chased off by the Cleaners. Though since it's later revealed that Victoria was involved with the Prank conspiracy it can be safe to say that he was acting in Lee's best interests. *''Revenge of the Cycle Killers'' - The Tatzelwurm stole the file on Sue Ping from Lee and Biffy and threw it into a bonfire to keep it from both of them. Episodes Showing a Friendship *''28 Sneezes Later'' - The Tatzelwurm stole Lee's phone and used it to lure Lee to the underground laboratory beneath the school, where the Tatzelwurm attempted to show Lee the true motives behind the Prank. The combination of Lee's cold and the evidence being confiscated left the information unrevealed. During this time the Tatzelwurm planted information in Lee's phone that led to a locker containing vital evidence. *''15th Graders'' - Lee used the evidence the Tatzelwurm left for him which consisted of Lee's original bag with a key hidden inside which helped Lee on later occasions (Welcome to Factory Island The Tag Along and Chaz's Corner etc). The Tatzelwurm also saved Lee from the 15th Graders out on the football pitch. *''Outcast Times at A Nigma High'' - Lee needed to snag a Tatzelwurm whisker for The outcasts and thus led them into the underground lab where Lee knows the Tatzelwurm tends to hang out. There the group was attacked by cyborg Tatzelwurms whom attacked the group and likely would have done them serious harm if not for the Tatzelwurm whom led the group to safety and sacrificed himself to hold them off while the other's escape. *''Tales from Decrypt'' - When the Tatzelwurm learned that Lee was trying to decipher Radcircles cell phone he led him to the new clubhouse of A Nigma High's intellectual elite and opened the door from the inside for him. Later when Lee snuck into the Labs for a Cleaner head the Tatzelwurm ran interferance with Principal General Barrage and the Cleaners while Lee escaped. *''Knock Knock'' - When Lee had traveled to the Green Apple Splat factory again and was trying to escape again the Tatzelwurm ran interference with the other Tatzelwurms allowing Lee to escape. *''Return of the Ping'' - When Lee was being kidnapped by the MWF Corporation the Tatzelwurm aided his escape by taking down the Cleaner escorting him, also the Tatzelwurm was so glad to see him again he jumped into his arms and licked his face. Furthermore he also suggested, via charades, that Lee finds Principal General Barrage and get him clear his name for him. *''Clogspiracy'' - When Lee and Camillio Martinez were fighting a Tatzelwurm cyborg, the Tatzelwurm came in and dispatched his cyborg brother for them, leading them to the school's wood shop and thus facilitating their classmates escape and rescue by Mrs. Ping. *''All That Taz'' - When the Tatzelwurm was kidnapped by The Council, Lee worked with Biffy and risked their lives to save him, succeeding and releasing him into the safety of the city. *''The Outcasts Strike Back!'' - When Lee and the Outcasts break into the tunnels he comes to their rescue yet again, even unlocking The Book and reluctantly giving the Outcasts another one of his whiskers. *''Band Of Heroes'' - He helped Lee get aboard the shuttle to rescue Camillio Martinez and Holger Holgaart. Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Detentionaire